


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 707

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [53]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang, Dothraki, High Valyrian (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 707 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 707 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 707

QHONO (DOTHRAKI)  
Your friend knew how to dress. Too bad he didn’t know how to fight.

TRANSLATION  
 _Okeo yeri nemo shil khogarat. Me ohazha memé vo shilo lajat._

DAENERYS (DOTHRAKI)  
To my son, the Stallion Who Will Mount the World, to him I also pledge a gift. To him I will give this iron chair his mother’s father sat in. I will give Seven Kingdoms.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ma rizhaan anni, Vezh fin Asaja Rhaesheseres: Maan anha valloshak azh akka. Maan anha vazhak jin ador shiqethi finaan neva ave maisi mae. Anha vazhak maan Rhaeshis Andahli._

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
A dragon is not a slave.

TRANSLATION  
 _Zaldrizes buzdari iksos daor._

GREY WORM (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
My queen, you will travel to unknown lands. It is not safe. If you stay here, we can protect you--

TRANSLATION  
 _Nya dare, erevozliva va tighuni narédheda. Do sa yho. Lu úmbila kizir, av koti mízagho--_

DAENERYS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
This is our war now. And this man is not a stranger anymore.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kesy sir ilva vilibazma issa. Se bisa vala sir tolmihy iksos daor._


End file.
